In a conventional damper device, a valve unit is known (see Patent Document 1). The valve unit is formed to includes a pressure chamber as a head-side chamber communicating with a recording head, an ink supplying chamber as a tank-side chamber communicating with an ink cartridge as a tank, and an ink supplying hole as a communicating passage communicating the pressure chamber and the ink supplying chamber, and the valve unit further includes a plate-shaped member as a valve for opening or closing the ink supplying hole, a sealing spring as a spring biasing the plate-shaped member in a direction to close the ink supplying hole by the plate-shaped member, a pressure receiving plate as a pressure receiving unit that receives air pressure, and changes a volume of the pressure chamber according to a change in its own position, a rod member as a force transmitting unit that is arranged between the plate-shaped member and the pressure receiving plate, and transmits force received from one of the plate-shaped member and the pressure receiving plate to the other thereof, and a flexible film member that extends in a direction that is vertical to a direction along which the plate-shaped member opens or closes the ink supplying hole, and supports the pressure receiving plate so that a position of the pressure receiving plate is changeable.